Mångata
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the 'Magical Protectors' try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. (Sofia is 16.)
1. The Tale of the Missing Mångatans

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Well, hi, guys! 😊 I'm happy to see how many people enjoyed Beyond Enchancia, particularly the last few chapters. And I'm also thrilled how well-received Cedric's and Sofia's partnership was. I told you I'd been planning something big, and their new status and relationship _will_ change a lot of things for the better. For instance, Cedric essentially is forcing himself to look at Sofia as an equal now rather than a little girl who needs to be protected. He now understands that she can take care of herself if need be, and she also knows far more now that she's a teenager rather than that eight-year-old child who originally went to him for help with school work. (Wow… They've come a long way, haven't they? :D) Anyway! This story is going to be filled with a lot of mystery (my favorite genre), and the aim is to keep you guessing till the end. Is this a thing, or isn't it? Are these people trustworthy, or aren't they? Always, _always_ question things, my friends, because…things aren't always what they appear to be. 😉 With that said, I present to you… Mångata!

PS: The pronunciation of the title is a bit tricky to put to page, but basically it sounds something like "MOAN-gah-tah." Hope that helps. 😊

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tale of the Missing Mångatans

* * *

Snow filled the grounds of the Enchancian castle, coating the land in plush, cold, white fluff. It was the first full snowfall of the winter season, though there had been some flurries here and there prior to today. The best thing about snow was how pure and quiet it was, compared to the hustle and bustle of the real world. And better yet, it was fantastic timing: Wassailia Break began for the royal teens that afternoon, and they would have a few weeks to themselves and to spend time with their loved ones.

Cedric stood at the foot of the steps, wrapped in his heavy blue robe, as Wormwood sat atop his shoulder, shivering and muttering to himself. "You know, Wormy," the sorcerer began snarkily, "if you'd worn that sweater Mummy knitted you—"

"Ravens aren't supposed to wear _sweaters_ , Cedric," Wormwood grumbled, his beak quivering a bit as he tried to ruffle his feathers to keep warm. "We're tough birds. We can handle a bit of freezing weather." No sooner had he said that, a sneeze erupted from him. "Ugh…"

"If you say so," Cedric quipped, earning a glare from the bird. "Just go inside. There's a fire burning in the hearth in my bedroom. You can warm up."

"Oh, very well. But not because I can't handle the cold…" He narrowed his eyes at the snickering sorcerer. "Because I have better things to do than await Princess Sofia's return from school."

"I need to speak with her about something important," he defended, folding his arms.

"Whatever. Freeze your phalanges for all I care. I'm going inside." With that, Wormwood flew back toward the tower, ducking in through the open window.

Cedric shook his head before smiling as the royal flying carriage touched down, allowing the siblings to exit. He bowed respectfully as the twins greeted him before rushing past. But it was the sight of Sofia that really lifted his spirits. "Ah, Sofia," he greeted, laughing as she grinned and ran up toward him, dropping her school bag and hugging him tightly. "I take it someone is excited about her Wassailia holiday."

"You have no idea," she responded sweetly, sighing as he gently patted her back before releasing her. She picked up her previously discarded bag. "I have been looking forward to this break all semester long…" She gave him an imploring glance. "Are we still going to that mysterious land of yours? What's it called again?"

He nodded. "Mångata. And certainly, if you're up to it. And if your parents approve, of course."

She shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it. They're so busy looking after Corban or overseeing affairs of the kingdom that I doubt they'll be too upset if I venture off." She altered her voice to sound uncannily like Miranda as she said, "As long as you're safe, Sofia. Make good choices and stay warm." She giggled as Cedric's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I know some people can sound like their parents, but when you actually _try_ to sound like your mother… That's sort of frightening and impressive at the same time."

The princess grinned. "Ooh, I could have fun with that."

"Don't even think about it, you cheeky girl." He noticed her shivering a bit and took her arm, guiding her back toward the castle. "Enough of that. We'd best get you inside before you catch a cold. Wormwood already has one, and he's been sneezing and miserable all day."

She laughed softly as they entered through the front doors before closing them behind them. "This is going to sound strange, but I honestly didn't even know ravens _could_ sneeze."

"That's probably because it happens so infrequently."

"Huh." She shrugged as they continued walking together. "So… Tell me more about Mångata." She was so focused on Cedric that she completely missed the soft blue glow of her amulet.

"I wish I could," Cedric responded with a small sigh. "Like I said a few months ago, the land is shrouded in mystery, and it's only known to very few people via word of mouth. I do know that someone from my family's lineage described the land as 'The Land Where Dreams Begin,' but I couldn't fathom the context of…" He blinked and trailed off as he noticed the strange blue hue shimmering in the peripheral of his vision, and he turned, gaping at the princess. "Sofia, why is your amulet blue?"

"What?" She glanced down and gasped, realizing what was happening. "Oh, um…" She'd never fully explained her role as a Story Keeper, and she certainly hadn't elaborated on the Secret Library when they were in a rush to save their kingdom back in May. Perhaps now that things were much calmer, she could indulge her friend. "Well… It's an interesting story…" She laughed at the irony of her words, but she could tell that he didn't understand the joke. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"To where?"

"The Secret Library."

* * *

As they took Sofia's shortcut (which Cedric instantly recognized from their previous journey to save their kingdom), the teen took the time to explain her full role as a Story Keeper and everything it entailed. She recounted the stories she'd helped to finish, including Princess Elena's. By the time she was finished and they'd reached the Secret Library, Cedric had pretty much decided that this role was probably one of the safer ones she'd taken on…for the most part.

Once they sat down on the usual bench, a black and silver book soared down from one of the top shelves, stopping before the friends long enough for them to read the cover.

Cedric's eyes widened as he previewed the title. "The Tale of…the Missing Mångatans?" His mouth fell open in surprise as the book was absorbed into the large pendulum. "What on earth?"

Sofia leaned toward him and whispered, "My amulet must have understood that we had plans to go there. Whatever story this is, it must have something to do with the land."

He seemed perplexed. "Well, _that's_ reassuring…"

A visual appeared before them: a fair-skinned boy with wavy and short light brown hair and dark green eyes flipped through a book before a brown-skinned girl with long purple hair and matching eyes hurried up next to him, stealing his book and running off with it, causing the boy to holler out and chase after her. The boy was dressed in upper-class clothing consisting of a teal and black tunic with dark pants and shoes. The girl wore a pastel-pink tunic and beige pants, both which seemed to be faded and well-worn, and tattered pale pink flats.

The narrator's voice sounded through the library, startling Cedric, as he wasn't used to it. Sofia just smiled and patted his hand as they watched the scene unfold.

 _Once upon a time, in the mysterious land of Mångata, two best friends named Rayasenia and Mordecai navigated their daily lives as teenagers with peculiar characteristics. Rayasenia, called Raya by those closest to her, was a fifteen-year-old witch who was disowned by her family when she'd accidentally yet permanently disabled her sister with magic._

Sofia gasped. "Oh, no…"

 _Raya's friend, Mordecai, was a fifteen-year-old wizard who only cast spells with the use of his hands, which was seen as both fascinating and unsettling to those in the magical community, especially since hand magic was in the process of being outlawed for undisclosed reasons. Mordecai, unlike Raya, came from a fabulously wealthy family yet was often exploited for his abilities, which ultimately caused him to run away from home._

Cedric leaned forward, enthralled by the tale.

 _The two teenagers eventually met and instantly formed a close bond. However, one day, the pair went missing, and no one ever heard from them again…_

Sofia waited for the rest of the story, but for some reason the narrator simply stopped. She blinked but turned to Cedric. "Usually, at this point, my job is to give the story a happy ending." She stood up, pulling him to his feet. "That means that we need to find those two teens and help them return home safely."

"I see…" He shrugged as she released his hands. "Well, why not? We're going to Mångata anyway." He winked at the grinning princess. "Might as well make it an adventure worthwhile." He extended his arm to her, chuckling as she linked arms with him. "You still need to tell your parents of this journey, though."

She nodded as they began walking together. "Yes, Mr. Cedric…" She giggled as they disappeared from the Secret Library, which turned eerily dark the moment the two friends left.

The only source of light was from the blue pendulum, which suddenly began sparking and pulsating, a dull humming coming from within before it all just completely stopped, plunging the Secret Library not only into darkness, but also into a dead silence.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Here We Go Again


	2. Here We Go Again

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Lol! I love how people were surprised how quickly I got the first chapter of this story up. Y'all, I've been so excited to release it, and I just couldn't wait. :p By the way, my secret story's name will be revealed on the 22nd (because it's my favorite number, so there's that, lol). I've got a countdown on my Mångata Wix Site, right at the top. When the story name is revealed, you'll also be able to click on that title to go to that story's website. 😊 Just something to look forward to, if you're interested. Oh, and that story will be 12 chapters…with at _least_ two more big surprises by the end. :D But no spoilers! You'll just have to see what happens. 😉 Meanwhile, here's chapter 2! Yes, it's a bit short, but it's going to pick up with some longer parts later. We've just got to get these two on the road again (pun intended). :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

* * *

"So let me get this straight…"

Cedric gulped uncertainly as the king sat on his throne, eyeing his daughter and his royal sorcerer curiously, yet looking far less menacing with a seven-month-old prince on his lap. In fact, the baby was tugging on Roland's ear, distracting him a bit. If he weren't so nervous about the journey request, Cedric would have laughed.

"You two want to venture off on yet another journey…four days before Wassailia?"

"We'd leave tomorrow, actually, Dad," Sofia corrected, smiling sheepishly as the king sighed and removed Corban's tight grip from his ear.

"Three days then. Will you even be _back_ in time for Wassailia?" Roland frowned. The thought of his family not being together for the holidays really bothered him, even though he was slowly realizing that their time together was definitely dwindling. Amber and Desmond were already talking of marriage in a few years, which would probably indicate sharing Wassailia together in the prince's kingdom every now and then. And James would probably be off on a knight adventure during some of these holidays; even Tilly had done so when they were around the same age, off on one of _her_ adventures. Now it looked like Sofia might be following in her footsteps, but at least she had a partner along for the ride. Her partner just happened to be Cedric, which didn't irk him nearly as much as it would have a few years ago. They'd come a long way.

"Of course we would, Your Majesty," Cedric assured his friend. "I promise you, I'll have Sofia home safe and sound the day of Wassailia: just in time to light the candle and to do the usual gift exchange, and all of your other traditions as well."

"You _are_ participating with us again this year, aren't you, Cedric?" Roland implored, shifting the mischievous baby to his other side and gently bouncing him on his knee.

"Oh, um…" The sorcerer nodded somewhat shyly. His own family was otherwise occupied that holiday, what with Cordelia and Calista visiting a friend in another kingdom and his parents spending the day with their own friends in Mystic Meadows. The initial news had saddened him a bit, but the moment _Roland_ invited him to the family's Wassailia event, he'd cheered up instantly. "Certainly, King Roland… That is, if you'll still have me."

"You're always invited to be a part of our Wassailia, Mr. Cedric," Sofia answered for him, offering him a gentle smile as he glanced toward her. "You _are_ family."

Cedric smiled gratefully as Roland chuckled, getting his attention.

"You don't need _my_ approval, Cedric," the king remarked with a smile. "You already have Sofia's. Ugh, Corban." He made a face as he noticed the child now trying to bite his hand.

"What is he doing, Dad?" Sofia asked, laughing.

"He's teething, unfortunately… He's munched on everything from his food to my fingers today, and I'm hoping to find him a replacement before my poor hand dissolves to nothing."

Cedric grinned. "Allow me, Your Majesty." He muttered a spell and pointed his wand toward the baby, nodding in satisfaction as a little plush bird toy appeared in the boy's hands.

"Ahh!" Corban squealed, excited, before putting the toy in his mouth and happily gumming away on it.

Roland sighed in relief before tossing Cedric a grateful smile. "You saved my hand, Cedric. Thank you."

The sorcerer laughed. "My pleasure, King Roland."

"Now, then, you say you two are going to…some other land?" The king frowned as they nodded. "What's it called? Have I heard of it?"

Sofia began to respond before she felt her friend's hand land on her shoulder, discouraging her from answering. She then realized that Mångata was a secret to just about everybody, and he probably didn't want her divulging too much information.

"It's, um… It's called Man…land. Er, Mainlandia. It, uh… It's rather fascinating for magic wielders."

Roland raised his eyebrows at the choppy response. "Sounds boring, if you ask me. 'Mainlandia.' Why not just call it 'Dullsville?' Or even better: 'Nothingland.'" He shrugged. "Regardless, if you're absolutely sure that it's something that pertains to your interests, and as long as you're both back by Wassailia, you have my blessing to travel. Be careful though."

Sofia grinned and hurried up to him, hugging him. "Thanks, Dad." She giggled as she felt little hands tugging on her amulet. She turned and picked up Corban, spinning him around once, eliciting a giggle from him. "You be good, Corban. No biting people anymore, okay?"

Corban smiled sweetly at his sister before reaching up and patting her face, a little coo falling from his lips.

"I'm going to take that as an 'okay.'" She kissed his cheek before placing him back on Roland's lap. "We'll leave in the morning, since it's too late in the day to start now. We haven't even packed yet anyway."

"Excuse me!" Amber's voice cut in as the older princess pushed by Cedric and Sofia, a box in her arms.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Sofia wondered, blinking as the blonde withdrew a sprig of something and draped it over each throne. She snickered. "Is that mistletoe?"

"Tis the season, Sofia," Amber replied cheekily. "It's tradition, after all." She hummed and walked off, her box enclosed in her arms again as she left the room.

Roland rolled his eyes. "As much as I encourage her relationship with Desmond, I think she's going a bit overboard." He pulled one of the sprigs down and sighed. "She is going to scare him off at this rate."

"She hasn't so far," Sofia mumbled with a secretive grin before taking Cedric's arm, beginning to lead him out of the throne room. "We'll see you later, Dad. We have a lot of packing to do."

Roland chuckled. "All right. I'll see you both off in the morning."

Cedric sighed in relief as they exited into the main hall in order to talk. "Thank Merlin that's over. It's not easy coming up with names for a land off the top of my head. I'm glad one came to mind."

Sofia deadpanned at his comment. "Right. I'm sure that whole 'Mainlandia' thing has him _totally_ convinced."

"Excuse _me_ , but you were about to reveal the existence of Mångata, and I had to do something."

"It's that much of a secret that even _Dad_ can't know about it?"

He shook his head as they started walking together. "No one can know about it, save for you and me. It's a sacred land… I'd like to keep it that way."

She smiled. "If that's what you want, Mr. Cedric… I can respect that."

"Thank you, Sofia." He chuckled as she hugged him. "Right then. I'd best be off to get packed." He placed one hand on the back of her head and smiled as she looked up toward him. "I'd suggest you do the same."

The princess nodded. "Okay." She giggled as he hugged her back. "See you in the morning, Mr. Cedric." She finished hugging him and turned, heading off toward the stairs to her room.

Cedric smiled and rolled his eyes before heading to his tower for the evening.

* * *

The next morning, after the royal family saw them off (and had the reassurance that they _would_ be back for Wassailia), Cedric and Sofia loaded up the AutoCoach and took off. They were dressed warmly for the trip, as it had grown even colder with more snow pouring to the earth. Cedric favored his thick blue robe over his normal outfit while Sofia had donned a knee-length maroon coat over a purple-and-black Protector outfit, including thicker black tights and matching maroon boots.

Sofia glanced toward Cedric as he pulled out his map. "Where's Wormwood?"

"He said he'd stay with Nina while we're gone. He left early this morning." He traced a few parts of the map, a contemplative look on his face.

"I'm glad they're rebuilding their friendship," the princess remarked with a thoughtful smile. "She's good for him."

Cedric smiled as he looked toward her briefly. "Indeed. In a way, I suppose she's his 'Sofia,' hmm?"

She blushed modestly and laughed before shrugging. "If you say so, Mr. Cedric." She kicked her feet back and forth a few times before asking, "So, how far away is Mångata?"

"According to this, based on my calculations… Perhaps four hours, give or take an hour. But we must account for wind gusts this trip." He used his wand to set their course before pocketing the map.

"Maybe the wind will get us there faster," the teen suggested with a grin.

"Eh, I'd rather not rely on the gusts, my dear. After all, that could be catastrophic, so let's just stick with the magic, shall we?"

She smiled. "Whatever you want to do." She leaned back against the seat and twirled some of her hair around her fingers. "You said Mångata's name means something about a moon?"

Cedric nodded as he copied her movements, leaning back against his chair and alongside the wall. "It's said that the name refers to the moon's reflection upon the ocean, creating something akin to a road."

"It's beautiful, but I wonder what the meaning has to do with the land, you know?" She sat up a bit as he smiled at her inquiry. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Well, I know what I was _told_ , anyway. The ancient settlers, according to the legend, had admired the way the moon left a reflective trail, like a road, which eventually led them to their destiny: Mångata."

Sofia nodded at his explanation before glancing out the window. "I wonder what the land will be like…and if we'll actually be able to help find those missing teens." She sighed.

"We'll do our best, Sofia," Cedric encouraged her. He folded his arms. "Of course, there's no guarantee of anything, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

She smiled at his words. "You're right… I guess we'll see what happens."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while as the AutoCoach moved on through the falling snow, blanketing the scenery below and around them with a glistening layer of white.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Alternate Route


	3. Alternate Route

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Okay, so here's where some of the mysterious/unusual stuff starts happening. _And_ you'll get to meet a new main character for this story as Sofia and Cedric begin delving into the mystery surrounding the teens. 😉 And I'm glad you guys have enjoyed Corban so far. He's a little stinker, isn't he? Lol. I adore the kid. I think he's going to be a nice balance of all his siblings and his mom and dad. :D We'll see! And y'all are cracking me up with the mistletoe stuff. :p Amber is dangerous with that stuff. We'll just put it that way. 😉 Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Alternate Route

* * *

It had been a few hours since they'd left Enchancia, and Cedric was growing a bit apprehensive. He couldn't quite pinpoint the reasoning, but it likely had to do with a number of things: it had been a long-time goal of his to travel to this secret land, and now he was doing it; he was uncertain what they would find there; he was concerned about adhering to the schedule; he was nervous about leading Sofia into an unknown territory… So many thoughts were crammed into his mind that he didn't know how to even begin evaluating them. The closer they grew to Mångata, the more anxious he became.

Sofia noticed her friend's unspoken anxiety and quietly moved over next to him, grasping his hand and leaning against his shoulder.

Cedric blinked out of his hectic thoughts and looked toward his friend, who was staring up at him in concern. Without a word, he smiled and gently released her hand from his before wrapping an arm around her instead, leaning his head against hers as she settled against him again. He heard her sigh in content before her breathing became even, signifying that she'd fallen asleep. And he, lulled by the steady movement of the AutoCoach and the mild wind outside the window, felt his eyelids grow heavy before he, too, was eventually consumed by sleep.

* * *

Another hour passed before the AutoCoach suddenly lurched forward a bit, startling the two friends into alertness.

Sofia gasped as she looked around, panting. "What happened?"

Cedric rubbed his neck, which felt sore after the unexpected tousle. "I think we might have run into some turbulence. Let me check the map…" He produced the map in question and frowned as he looked at it. He then glanced outside and back at the map again. "This can't be right…"

"What are you talking about?" Sofia leaned over and looked at the map, even as he began explaining his dilemma.

"According to this, there should be an ocean here, along with mountains and a village or two." He frowned at the landforms outside. "All I see is a forest. No mountains, no water, no nothing… No Mångata. Just trees and snow."

"I'm curious about something…" Sofia took the map from him and observed it. "Do you think, since it's supposed to be a secret land, that it's actually hidden or something?"

Cedric blinked and turned to her.

"Like…maybe it's hidden by a spell or something?"

"I suppose…it's possible." He sighed. "But the only way to determine that would be to use a revealing spell, and if I were to use it, it would likely wipe me out. My energy would be drained."

Sofia folded the map up and handed it back to him. "I'll help you. We can share our magic. After all, if two people spend only half their energy, there's a less likely chance of someone passing out, right?"

"You have a point," he conceded, nodding. "But I don't really care very much for the idea if it means endangering _your_ energy, Sofia."

The princess smiled. "Don't worry about me, Mr. Cedric. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

He chuckled. "I'm well aware. Very well. The two of us together—we'll see if there's some truth to your theory."

* * *

The AutoCoach soon descended and landed amid the trees and snow, and the two friends exited and walked a bit forward, observing their surroundings. The whiteness of the snow was nearly blinding, and the forest they were in seemed to go on forever.

"Ready?" Cedric asked, extending his hand toward his friend.

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. "Ready."

"On the count of three, we'll lift our wands and call out the spell: _Revelare_ _Mångata_. All right?" Seeing her nod, he counted to three as they lifted their wands simultaneously.

" _Revelare Mångata!_ "

The spell was powerful enough to nearly knock the two friends off their feet, and while it did drain a bit of their energy, and even though it did cause them both to become somewhat lightheaded, they didn't react too terribly negatively or pass out. In fact, with their combined efforts, they shared the effects. By the time the spell was complete, the two friends were left speechless as they stood before the real land behind the wintery veil: Mångata.

Before them was a breathtaking view of a new land. They could see a village situated on the edge of what they assumed was an ocean. Nearby was a landform, resembling a mountain, with a waterfall that poured directly into the ocean.

Cedric pointed toward the waterfall. "According to stories I've heard, that waterfall is called Sankano. It's said to have healing powers for any who come into contact with it."

"Wow…"

Beyond the immediate landscape was an expanse of land with lush vegetation, many more mountainous areas, caves, valleys, and so on. The village itself wasn't terribly big: maybe twenty well-made stone houses were gathered about, with a large hearth in the middle of the small community for a meeting place.

Cedric glanced toward his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder and frowning in concern as she seemed to be attempting to catch her breath. He hoped that spell hadn't taken more out of her than they realized. "Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly before smiling reassuringly at him. "I'm okay. Let's go."

They walked together and approached the entrance to the village, only to suddenly be stopped by some warrior-like inhabitants, both of whom wore dark brown pants with turquoise inlay and matching vests. Each wore his hair in two side braids, donned with shells and straps of leather to secure the ends.

"How came you to this land?" one of the guards asked, his spear raised toward the two. "No one knows of this land but our land-dwellers."

"It was magically hidden," the second added. "No one save powerful magic wielders or kinsmen of our land know of this place. Speak, or face the consequences."

Cedric waved his hands and quickly told them, "I—I'm Cedric the Great of Enchancia, son of Goodwyn the Great. Our family has told the story of Mångata for many generations."

"And the girl?" the first guard asked, his gait still stiff and his gaze toward Sofia curious yet cautious.

"She's my app—partner, my second-hand in magic: Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"What business has a princess with magic?" the second one asked, lowering his spear. "Are you magical, then?"

Sofia nodded. Well, technically, she _was_ now… "I am… Mr. Cedric only wanted to show me this place. We didn't realize we were causing trouble."

The two guards exchanged glances before looking back toward the friends.

"You'll follow us," the first one insisted. "Come meet our chief, and we will see what he has to say about this." He turned, leading his fellow warrior and the two Enchancians onward.

"I'm not so sure about this, Mr. Cedric," Sofia whispered as they walked. "What if we get captured or punished somehow?"

"Let me handle this," Cedric insisted. "Perhaps I can persuade the chief to let us stay."

The princess sent her friend a sarcastic smile. "Yes, you with your _ah-mazing_ people skills."

"Hey, I've gotten better," he returned quietly, so as to avoid unwanted attention from the guards. "Besides, it's my heritage that may keep us here…so to speak." He shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric."

The guards stopped before a stone hut before ordering the Enchancians to stay where they were. One guarded the entrance while the other went inside. A few minutes later, he emerged with yet another man.

"Chief Tahoma," the first guard began, "these two travelers claim to be from a land called Enchancia. One is called Cedric the Great, a descendant of Goodwyn the Great, whom I assume is a sorcerer, and the other is called Princess Sofia."

Chief Tahoma was an older dark-skinned man with graying-black hair that swept along his legs like a waterfall. He was dressed in a tan pair of pants and a long, colorful cloak that was fastened at his waist with a brown belt encrusted with turquoise. On his feet were brown boots with eagle feathers dangling from the sides. A serious look seemed to permanently remain on his features.

"You have traveled far," the chief started with an even tone, his voice warm and rich. "I must caution you both, however, that you are treading on dangerous ground. Be wary that what you seek may not produce the results you expect."

"And how do you know what we expect?" Sofia asked inquisitively, frowning, before feeling Cedric's hand rest on her back, signaling her to back down. She did.

Ignoring her question, Chief Tahoma folded his arms. "Regardless, I will invite you to stay until you are ready to return to your own land. I realize the journey from here to Enchancia is extensive." He chuckled suddenly, surprising the two guards. "From here to _anywhere_ is a challenge, really…"

Sofia couldn't help herself, even at Cedric's urging not to press for more information, as she asked, "Chief Tahoma, we traveled here for a reason. Do you know what happened to two missing teens called Rayasenia and Mordecai?" She blinked as the man suddenly frowned at her. "They…were supposed to be from Mångata, but they—"

"I must again warn you against seeking out answers that you cannot fathom," he interjected, his countenance stern. "Some mysteries are best left alone." He nodded toward the guards, who left. "You are welcome, though, to join this evening's feast. I must prepare, so I shall see you both there." Without another word, he turned and retreated into his home.

"That was weird," Sofia murmured, blinking as her friend sighed and gave her a pointed stare. "What?"

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Cedric asked, though he didn't seem upset. He just sounded uncertain.

"I just want to find those missing teens, Mr. Cedric. It's my job as a Story Keeper."

"And a Protector?" he guessed, chuckling as she smiled and shrugged.

"Well, yeah…"

"I suppose. I just have a strange feeling… Not just about the chief, but about this entire land." He folded his arms, glaring around at their surroundings suspiciously. "Something isn't right…"

Before Sofia could respond, a few old village ladies approached the two friends, each gently grasping at their arms.

"We must prepare you for the evening," one lady informed them. "You must change from your travelers' clothes to traditional garb for the feast."

"Wait, what? No, no, ladies," Cedric attempted to argue, but it was no use. They were far stronger than they looked as they tugged him away. "Sofia!"

Sofia smiled and shrugged obligingly as a few more ladies pulled her in the other direction. "Just go with it, Mr. Cedric! Be brave!"

"Easy for _you_ to say," he grumbled as the ladies pulled him away. Even still, his uneasy feeling persisted, though he couldn't quite identify it or explain it. Maybe they would get some answers soon…

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Winter's Feast


	4. Winter's Feast

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Hey, guys! 😊 You're about to see a different side to Chief Tahoma and his people, and you'll also get their side of the story about how Mångata came to be. Yes, this tribe is inspired by different Native American tribes, but I won't pinpoint one in particular. Suffice it to say that I borrowed from many different tribes and customs, which makes it a bit more eclectic, I feel. :D Oh, by the way, some of you will be happy to hear that there is a big FLUFF ALERT on this chapter. More of a comforting fluff alert, but fluff nonetheless. And you'll also get a bit of random ponderings in here. Fun times, lol.😉

PS: I have borrowed from the Yucatec Mayan language for brief conversations in here. Apologies if the sentence structure/word usage ends up being incorrect (which I have no doubt that this may be the case). Lol. By the way, you can _definitely_ tell that I had gotten loopy at some point during the end of this chapter. I am exhausted after this week (psh, this _semester_ ) of teaching, so the effects are starting to show up in other places. Haha. But I think a few people will appreciate some of the silliness in here, and of course the fluff. :D Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Winter's Feast

* * *

Sofia didn't quite know what to think when she was whisked away into a hut and hurried behind a changing curtain. One of the elder ladies helped her change from her Protector outfit into a traditional Mångatan outfit instead. Once she was dressed, the old lady led her to a full-length mirror to let her see the overall result.

Her Mångatan clothing consisted of brown pants beneath a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, tied in the middle at her waist with a leather strap. On her feet were two thick brown boots to combat the cold, and a long brown winter cloak was tied at her shoulders with yet another leather strap. Thankfully, they didn't try to take her amulet, which she wouldn't have relinquished anyway, and all her other items (Enchantlet, GuardoRing, etc.) remained as well. However…

" _Tso'ts, chowak ka' hats'uts_ ," the old woman murmured, though Sofia had no idea what she was saying. " _K'uk'ums_?" She glanced toward another woman, who passed her a few pieces of leather and feathers. She walked behind Sofia and guided her to sit down before the full-length mirror before reaching up and untying the teen's ponytail holder. She smiled as the auburn locks tumbled to the floor in wind-swept waves. She reached forward and traced her weathered fingers from the princess's scalp to the back of her head. "We shall decorate the hair of the princess," she explained in her broken English.

Sofia finally realized what was going on and sighed in resignation before nodding as she looked at the woman through the mirror. "A-All right…" At this point of her life, she was used to wearing her hair in ponytails during her adventures, in a braid or loose at night, and on rarer occasions in double ponytails. Any other style was a mystery to her, though Amber had often begged to try some new ones on her.

" _You've got all that pretty hair, and all you do is wear ponytails all the time. You're an adventurer, Sofia! Let your hair reflect it too! Do something different for a change."_

As much as she hated to admit it, even for her adventurer spirit, Sofia was _not_ a huge fan of change. She often found that she was happy with the familiar and the expected, and she was a bit wary of the unknown. Maybe it was because of all the unpleasant 'surprises' in the past with people turning out to be villains, or near-death experiences, or whatever… The familiar was safe, as far as she was concerned, and apparently, she'd extended that belief to pretty much everything in her life: even her hair.

"I really _am_ becoming more like Mr. Cedric," she muttered to herself with a small, quiet giggle as the woman worked away, entwining pieces of leather and several feathers into the princess's hair. "I guess it was bound to happen eventually…" She smiled thoughtfully, getting lost in her own little world as the deft fingers behind her continued working.

* * *

Cedric stood at the hearth in the center of the village, waiting for his friend. As it turned out, the old women had gotten him into a new outfit too. Like Sofia, he wore the brown pants and boots, but his tunic was a dark blue shade that ended just at the top of his legs. While he still wore his gloves, he had a leather band fastened around his head and through his hair, with one feather dangling down his back. It was not to his personal taste, but he wasn't about to oppose the women from earlier…especially the one who favored waving her shoe at him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric turned, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the princess walking toward him before stopping next to him, as the village ladies moved past them to return to their usual obligations. "Sofia? You look…different."

She flushed in embarrassment. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" She rubbed her hands against her arms, sighing. "And I don't know _what_ they did to my hair."

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look lovely as always, Sofia." This comment only made her flush more, an uncertain look on her features. "And I rather like your hair like this." He traced a few of the feathers that were entwined in the long, bouncing waves. "Granted, it's not always practical for our travels or work, but it's still nice."

The teen finally smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric…"

* * *

Soon after, many villagers began gathering around the hearth, and a few lit the logs to start a bonfire. Chief Tahoma emerged from his stone house and approached the crowd, raising his hands and calling for silence, which he easily received.

" _He'la' tumben maaks: waay ka'ch'uupal…_ The sorcerer Cedric the Great and his companion Princess Sofia have come to visit and are here in time for our Winter Feast. Make them feel welcome." He chuckled as he observed the two Enchancians. "I see the ladies have given you a traditional ensemble for the occasion."

"What _is_ the occasion, Chief Tahoma?" Sofia asked, hoping he'd clarify.

"Winter's Feast," the older man responded. "We pay homage to our ancestors of the past, who settled in Mångata many moons ago. They fought long, hard winters to make it to their desired land, and many even perished trying to succeed."

"Admirable," Cedric murmured as a plate of food was thrust into his hands before both he and Sofia were instructed to sit around the fire, which they did. "This isn't quite what I thought Mångata would be," he admitted to Sofia, who was also given a plate of food.

"What _were_ you expecting?" she asked curiously, turning to her partner.

"I suppose…more majesty and mystery, or something like that." He shrugged before picking up something that resembled a small muffin. "I'm not entirely sure, to be perfectly honest." That said, he munched on the treat. "Mm, but with food like this, who cares about perception? Good food is far more important anyway."

Sofia laughed. "If you say so, Mr. Cedric."

* * *

They enjoyed dining with the other Mångatans and even got to talk a bit more to Chief Tahoma, who was far less stern in this lively setting. Granted, the two friends weren't pressing for information about the missing teens, so that probably had something to do with it.

An hour into the festivities, the chief made what was taken to be one of the most important announcements of the night: "It is time for the _Hʋshi Kachina_. Everyone, partner up and prepare for our dance."

Sofia blinked as she looked around and saw all the villagers partnering up: husbands with their wives, children with other children, and so on. She looked back toward the older man. "Chief Tahoma, what _is_ the _Hʋshi Kachina_ anyway?"

"It is an ancient dance done in the honor of the moon, after which this land was named." He smiled thoughtfully. "You should join our dance, Princess."

She laughed uncertainly and shook her head. "I don't know. I'd probably mess it up."

"Simply watch our villagers. It is not so difficult." He nodded toward a gathered group of young boys, each holding some sort of instrument. "Begin."

Lively music filled the outdoors as the boys played their hearts out, with the flute resounding the strongest of all. The dancers stood facing one another at first, though their right hands were the central focus as they pressed together. Each dancer stood just out of the center range as the music swelled. Then, they began a fluid motion of changing out hands, swaying to the rhythm of the music and twirling a few times before returning to their starting point of joined right hands. The dance continued as Sofia glanced toward her friend.

"Should we…try it?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm…" He shrugged. "When in Mångata, I suppose…" He smiled as she gaped at him in awe. "What?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Mr. Cedric?" She grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's try this then. And sorry ahead of time for stepping on your toes."

" _That's_ comforting," he scoffed, chuckling as they joined right hands. He watched the others around them and mimicked their movements of changing out his hands and matching his with Sofia's, ultimately twirling her a few times before spinning once himself. "Ohh, yeah, that's a bit dizzying." He grinned as she giggled.

"That was kind of fun, actually," the princess gushed. "Can we do it again?"

He smiled warmly. "Certainly, my dear." He repeated his earlier actions, chuckling again as she squealed in delight at the faster pace of the dance. He'd never seen her so enthralled with the rhythmic motion of a dance before—not even at their fanciest parties. Something about the rustic version of an ancient dance must have liberated her spirit a bit more. And that in itself was truly magical.

* * *

The night carried on probably well past midnight, when the moon was highest in the sky. The villagers all retired to their stone homes while Chief Tahoma guided his visitors to a similar hut set aside just for them. The AutoCoach was even settled directly outside it, and their minimal luggage was just inside the little domicile.

"I'm exhausted," Sofia admitted as she all but collapsed onto a bed mat made from cedar bark strips and lined with extra thick fabric to help imitate a mattress like they were used to. She looked toward her friend, who'd settled onto his own mat next to hers. "But…" A fond smile worked its way to her face. " _That_ was fun. You're a good dancer, Mr. Cedric." She giggled as he sputtered and shook his head.

"I'm not sure which of my two left feet confused you, but…" He smiled as she laughed. "Thanks, Sofia. I didn't think I could pick up something like that so quickly, to be honest. Dancing isn't exactly my forte."

She scoffed as she reached up and untied the feathers from her hair, shaking it out. "I beg to differ. I can't tell you how many times I've walked into your tower, and you're over there dancing with Wormwood's perch. Half the time, he's not even _there_."

Cedric blushed in embarrassment and groaned, hiding his face as she snickered. "Oh, don't tell me it was when I did what Cordelia calls the 'Swishy Hips.'"

This just caused the girl to laugh harder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric, but…it was definitely usually during your… 'swishy hips' moments." She grinned and began braiding her hair as he flopped back onto his mat, his hands still covering his eyes. "Well, look at it this way: it could have been worse."

" _How_?" he mumbled, sounding ashamed.

A smirk made its way to her face as she tied off her braid before leaning over and whispering to him, "It could have been Baileywick or _Dad_ who walked in."

"Ugh…" He lowered his hands and glared at the giggling teen. "Very funny. _This_ is why it's important to knock, you know."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to interrupt Mr. Swishy Hips." She laughed as he tossed his pillow at her, catching it and annoying him a bit more. "I'm just kidding, Mr. Cedric. Here." She handed the pillow back to him as she lay down on her mat, pulling a handmade blanket over herself, hoping to distract herself from how cold it was getting. She lay on her side, her head against her own pillow, as Cedric settled down and mirrored her, facing her. "We never did find out about the missing teens," she reminded him, smiling gently as he sighed. "I hate that Chief Tahoma won't tell us anything."

"Usually if someone denies giving you information, it's for a good reason… But we _have_ come all this way…"

Sofia nodded. "I really want to know what happened to them… I almost _need_ to find out." She frowned. "We're supposed to be back to Enchancia for Wassailia in two days, so we're running out of time."

"We'll have to gain the chief's trust before we can do anything," he informed her. "The best way to do that…"

She closed her eyes, inhaling once and sighing. "…We have to tell him the truth." She opened her eyes, observing the sorcerer carefully. "It seems so simple… _Too_ simple."

"It _is_ ," he clarified. "But that's all we have at this point: the truth. Maybe with that, he'll come to trust us and let us in on this big secret."

The princess nodded before yawning a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. "Maybe…" She shivered a bit, trying to tug the blanket closer to her. The fire was still burning outside the small houses, but it was too far away to do much good at this point. "It's gotten really cold, hasn't it?"

Cedric reached behind him and picked up his wand, conjuring a large woolen blanket and smiling as it draped over the both of them. "There. Perhaps that will give us both more warmth."

" _That's_ a useful spell," she murmured, giggling softly. "Good night, Mr. Cedric."

"Good night, Sofia." He closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Sofia, on the other hand, still lay awake. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the missing teens, her role in this mission, the whole mysterious element behind Mångata… Things still didn't seem to match up to her for some reason. She felt like she was missing something.

* * *

After lying and thinking for another hour, Sofia found herself shaking a bit. She wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or nerves, but she had to calm down before she could get any rest. She looked toward her friend, her partner… So calm and at ease and sleeping peacefully. She wished she could have that. She smiled softly. "Maybe I can…" In a bit of a daze, as she knew she was exhausted, she quietly pushed her mat a bit closer to Cedric's, and she curled up next to him, resting her head against his arm and startling him a bit, enough to wake him up.

"Sofia?" he asked groggily, noticing the princess next to him. "What's wrong? Are you all right? Do you need something?"

She sat up a bit, smiling sadly at him. "A hug?"

The sorcerer's gaze softened, and his mind cleared up a bit to recognize her conflicted state. "Come here." He lifted his right arm out and smiled as she leaned down, hugging him gently as he wrapped his arm around her. "Get some sleep," he whispered as he made sure to pull the blanket closer.

Sofia closed her eyes and settled down. _Get some sleep_ , he'd said. For the first time that night, she finally realized that she _could_.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Story Keeper's Honor


	5. Story Keeper's Honor

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Okay, so I didn't realize "Swishy Hips" was going to catch on! Bahahahaha! I'm glad you guys liked that last part. :D This chapter FINALLY delves into what Chief Tahoma knows about the missing teens. It's relatively short compared to the others, but it'll lead us into chapter six, which sends Cedric and Sofia off on the next part of their journey, so to speak. 😉 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Story Keeper's Honor

* * *

The next morning, Cedric awoke first, only to find that he couldn't move very well. It didn't take him long to realize why. He smiled fondly at the princess, who was curled up beside him, her arms wrapped around one of his for comfort (or so he assumed). As endearing as the sight was, he desperately needed to move his limbs to get some blood flow back, so he used his free hand to gently tap Sofia on the shoulder. "Sofia? Wake up."

"Mm…" It took a few shakes, but she soon blinked her eyes open, finding it somewhat difficult to adjust in the dim room. However, once her vision settled on her friend, she smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Cedric."

"Good morning. Mind if I take my arm back? It's going a bit numb."

She blushed in embarrassment before giggling and nodding, releasing his arm. "I'm so sorry. I hope you aren't hurting too badly…"

"I'll be fine." He stretched both his arms and his legs before removing the heavy blanket from himself and shakily standing to his feet. He stretched out a bit more, shaking his feet, before smiling down toward his partner, reaching out a hand. "Need some help?"

She nodded and grasped his hand, pulling herself to her feet. "I wonder if there's somewhere around here to get dressed for the day."

"I'm sure those bossy little ladies would know," he joked lightly, gathering up his travel bag as she laughed. "Let's ask Chief Tahoma. I'm sure he'll aid us."

* * *

Happily for the friends, the chief did indicate some separate springs to use before they dressed for the day. After they'd cleaned up and eaten, they reconvened together, choosing now to discuss the topic that weighed so heavily on their minds.

"Chief Tahoma," Sofia began carefully, sitting next to Cedric near the bonfire as the older native sat across from them, "I'm sorry that we keep bringing this up, but it's kind of the reason we really came here…"

The chief sighed. "Is this about the missing teenagers again? I've told you—"

"I'm a Story Keeper," she admitted, not knowing if he'd understand the purpose behind her declaration. "Several years ago, my amulet (which is magical) summoned me to something in our castle known as the Secret Library for the first time. The premise behind it is that there are thousands of books with unfinished stories, and I was chosen to finish them. I've probably solved close to a hundred stories at this point, especially throughout the years, and this one was the most recent."

Despite his surprise, the chief seemed as though he accepted her explanation. Before he could respond, she continued.

"Mr. Cedric and I both heard the story this time: that there were two teens named Mordecai and Rayasenia who went missing, and no one knew what happened to them. My job is to give the story a happy ending, and if you can offer us _any_ form of guidance, that's exactly what I intend to do."

"I fail to see how… It was such a complicated situation." The man cleared his throat. "However, I can tell you a bit more about the missing two. Mordecai and Rayasenia were very close to each other. However, they struggled to fit in with their respective families. Rayasenia, as a witch, possessed highly dangerous powers, which not only severely injured her sister but frightened her family—so much so that they ultimately disowned her."

Sofia frowned, recalling that previous information, yet choosing not to divulge her awareness.

"And Mordecai… His family was so fascinated with his wandless magic and the rarity of it all that they often exploited his talents. At one point, it almost appeared that they were going to send him to live with a wealthy outsider, in exchange for an unspeakable sum of money."

Cedric's eyes widened. He hadn't expected _that_. "So, the boy ran away?"

Chief Tahoma nodded. "And eventually their paths crossed, and Rayasenia and Mordecai became friends. However, the friends ran off so long ago that no one had thought to look for them any further…" He blinked when Cedric scoffed in disgust.

"That's absurd," the sorcerer insisted. "Such an action, or lack thereof, is simply abysmal, never mind the fact that their families were clearly incompetent, immoral individuals to begin with. Teenagers are still technically children in many ways, and they need the love and support of their families. Not looking for them is incomprehensible. What sort of 'family' would do that?"

Sofia watched him curiously. "Mr. Cedric…"

"If Sofia were to go missing, and no one looked for her, her family would be devastated." He frowned, looking downward. " _I_ would be devastated…" He glanced to his left as Sofia reached out and clasped his hand, and seeing her appreciative smile, he returned it.

"Believe me, I understand your feelings on the matter," the chief said softly.

"Then with all due respect, Chief Tahoma…" Cedric glanced toward the other man. "Tell us the last whereabouts of the teens, and Sofia and I will find them."

The darker man folded his arms. "The teens were last seen in the Lieslendo Caves, but I must warn you of the danger those caves hold. It is said that many dark and strange things happen there."

"That's nothing new to us, Chief Tahoma," Sofia insisted, smiling as she stood and pulled Cedric to his feet. "If they're in there, we're going to find them." A sudden sharp pang of annoyance crept over her before she sighed heavily. "And since no one else around here seems to care about their well-being, maybe the two of us can solve this mystery on our own… That's what being a Story Keeper is all about, after all: giving stories a happy ending."

"Not all stories _get_ happy endings, Princess Sofia," Chief Tahoma told her coldly. Seeing that the princess wasn't backing down, he shook his head. "Very well. Suit yourselves." He stood and disappeared into his stone house for a few moments before returning, handing a folded piece of parchment to Cedric.

Cedric opened it, and he blinked. "It's a map…"

"It will lead you to the caves," Chief Tahoma explained. "I dare not go near them, because my people need their leader. However, if you're adamant about this, I will not stop you. I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Sofia started, a determined look on her face, "but this isn't about luck. It's about doing what's right." She grabbed her friend's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go, Mr. Cedric."

As the two friends left and had disappeared around a few trees, the chief frowned heavily. "They have no idea what awaits them…" He soon turned from his spot and walked away, just as the flames flickered erratically and the wind picked up, violently rustling even the sturdiest of trees.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Lieslendo Caves


	6. Lieslendo Caves

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: So… Yeah. Lol. This chapter is going to be a bit more ominous, I suppose, although it is on the shorter side. And it will sort of start building up more of that tension, so buckle up. 😉 And just wait till the next chapter. I got chills when outlining it… Probably because I was watching a scary movie for inspiration, but that's beside the point. Lol!

* * *

Chapter 6: Lieslendo Caves

* * *

Despite all the foreboding warnings they'd received from Chief Tahoma, Cedric and Sofia were now well on their way to Lieslendo Caves. According to the map, it was a good walk away from the village—maybe forty-five minutes, give or take. However, since they didn't know the terrain that well, it felt even longer to the friends.

Sofia gasped in alarm as she stopped, twisting around and looking behind her. Seeing nothing, she frowned and turned to hurry back to Cedric, only to run straight into him instead. "Mr. Cedric?"

"You stopped so suddenly and startled me," he told her, his hands now on her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I…" She looked around before glancing back at her friend. "I feel like something is wrong… Like we're being watched."

Cedric felt uneasy all of a sudden, and his grip on the girl's shoulders tightened slightly. "I… I think you're right." He released her and withdrew his wand before speaking quietly to her: "I'm going to cast an invisibility spell on us, so hopefully whoever or whatever may be watching us can no longer see us."

Sofia nodded, though she didn't really feel all that comforted. The fact that _he_ thought they were being watched too really unnerved her.

The sorcerer took Sofia's hand and waved his wand around them, quietly murmuring, " _Invisibilia_." He instantly felt better when the magic washed over them, though he wasn't remiss to the fact that something still lingered.

The princess, on the other hand, blinked. "Are we actually invisible? Because… I can still see you." She released his hand and turned a few times, looking at herself.

"That's because I was holding your hand when I said the spell," he explained. "We can see each other, but others won't be able to see us."

She grinned at him. "You're a genius."

He smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's not an official verdict, but I appreciate your discernment." He gently placed a hand on her back and led her onward, disregarding the continuous uneasy feeling that shrouded him. Despite their cover, it was still painfully obvious to him that they weren't alone, but he wasn't about to tell Sofia that.

* * *

As they approached the caves, Sofia became even more wary than she'd felt before. The caves in question were large, ominous, and daunting. She couldn't even see a shred of light within, and that really bothered her. To make matters worse, she gasped as she noticed that her amulet seemed to be going haywire.

It faded from pink, to red, to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow… Ultimately it settled on black, which really concerned her. "Something is very wrong," she muttered, glancing toward Cedric, who noticed the amulet's change as well.

"Stay close," he told her, pulling out his wand as she grasped his other arm. " _Lumino_ …" The end of his wand illuminated as they approached the entrance of one of the main the caves. "It's now or never…"

" _That's_ comforting," Sofia murmured as she held his arm a bit tighter.

They walked into the cave, not noticing that something seemed to be lurking among their shadows…

* * *

The deeper into the cave they went, the colder it seemed to get. Sofia reached up with her free hand to rub her arm before feeling her amulet brush against her fingers. Looking down, she noticed that it was still black as midnight, which worried her.

Cedric, on the other hand, was busy observing the stone walls as they traversed onward. "These walls seem to have magical etchings in them."

"Huh?" Sofia blinked, looking toward him. "Does that mean something?"

"Well…" He shook his head uncertainly. "They almost look like haphazard blasts to me, which might have been from an attack gone wrong…"

"Why do you think that?" she wondered.

"The method of the etchings. They're so uneven and unintentional." He glanced at his friend. "Something bad must have happened in here, Sofia. Something really bad…"

She swallowed nervously and held tighter to his arm as they continued walking. "Do you think that…'something bad' might have happened to Mordecai and Rayasenia?" She noticed that he didn't respond immediately, and she frowned, glancing toward him. "Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric gaped at their new surroundings as they stopped: before them lay a large, open area with a giant pool of some strange green liquid, and a fountain spouting from its center. The liquid itself had an odd luminescent quality to it, and it didn't seem at all 'earthly.' With that thought in mind, he lifted his wand, which now glowed a bit brighter, as he observed the rest of the cave. More engravings were implanted into the walls.

"I can't read or understand anything on these walls," Sofia mentioned to her friend as she turned and began approaching one. "Do you know what they say?" She reached up to touch one of the engravings, but she gasped as Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him, a protective arm wrapped around her. "Mr. Cedric?"

"Sofia, stay close to me, and don't touch _anything_ in here." He was panicking, and he knew that she could tell. "We have to get out of here, _now_."

Rather than question him, as she could see that he was clearly afraid, the princess nodded.

Before they could leave, a sinister, disembodied voice called out to them, the sound echoing off the cave walls: " **Going somewhere**?"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Mark My Words


	7. Mark My Words

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Here comes the darkest chapter of them all. Don't get me wrong: there's still plenty of mystery after this, especially after you see what's actually going on by the end of this chapter, but this one is still probably THE darkest. 😐 Ooh. lol

* * *

Chapter 7: Mark My Words

* * *

Cedric gasped and raised his wand, aiming it in every possible direction. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Sofia shook in fear as she stared ahead. "M-Mr. Cedric, l-look…" She pointed toward the narrow corridor that led away from their current location, and out of the cave.

Before them hovered a dark entity, whose 'body' was mostly transparent and no facial features to be seen. " **You have both wandered into something you never should have seen** ," the figure taunted, a dark rumbling undertone to its voice, followed by what sounded like whispers repeating the same words. " **This cave is filled with dark magic spells and engravings depicting the results of those spells, as I'm sure you're well aware, Cedric the Great**." A low chuckle followed the being's statement.

Cedric gulped once as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked toward his friend.

"Dark magic spells?" she asked, clarifying the being's words. " _That's_ why you're so worried about this place? What kind of dark magic is it?"

" **Does it matter, Princess Sofia of Enchancia**?" the entity teased, hovering closer to them, circling them slowly as the two friends held onto each other. " **Dark magic is dark magic… It was created to wreak havoc and destroy lives. I quite enjoy it myself. But then again, it's my own creation, after all.** "

"Who _are_ you?" the princess demanded, feeling herself growing a bit more confident, despite the situation. She may have been scared, but she wasn't going to leave without getting answers. Not when they still had two missing teens to rescue. "What do you want with us?"

" **I'm rather sure you'd prefer me not to answer that question, little princess. After all, you've only ever dealt with incompetent villains in the past, most of whom have 'changed their ways' after your interference. You've never dealt with true evil before.** "

"Is that what you are? 'True evil?'" She frowned as the entity hovered directly before her. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Sofia…" Cedric was beyond terrified right now. Sofia wasn't aware of all the dark secrets surrounding them. She wasn't familiar with the negative energy the creature was emitting. She didn't know what she was up against. "Stop…"

" **No, sorcerer** ," the being declared, an amused tone to its voice. " **Your precious princess wants to know how she can believe my identity. Not that I can blame her. She's a rather smart girl, after all, and she's faced some less-than-challenging people in the past. So, if you really want to know, Princess Sofia, all you need to do is take a look behind you.** "

Sofia turned, along with Cedric, and gasped as the green liquid stopped spouting out its fountain. Instead, within the pool she could see what appeared to be… "A-Are those…people in there?"

The being laughed. " **No! They are souls… Pitiful fools who thought they could outsmart me. And that pool you see will lead you to my dwelling: the Land of Perdition. I believe you Ever Realm dwellers call it the 'Underworld.' How charming.** "

The princess gasped before looking toward Cedric, who stared at her with a pale face. She could tell he was beyond afraid right now, and since she now knew the situation they were currently in, she couldn't blame him. They were literally faced with evil itself. Still… "What happened to Rayasenia and Mordecai?"

" **You certainly are far braver than your friend** ," the entity remarked, something akin to bewilderment lining its tone. " **You want to know what happened to them? I took care of those two long ago…** "

Cedric finally found his voice as he asked, "What _happened_ to them?"

The dark figure circled them a couple of times, declaring, " **I fail to see why it should matter to you. After all, it happened centuries ago…** "

The Enchancians were startled and baffled by this information. _Centuries_ ago? Were they chasing ghosts now?

"We need to get out of here," Cedric told Sofia, grabbing her hand and rushing toward the entrance.

" **Not so fast.** " The being cackled as an invisible barrier appeared before the friends, blasting them back against the ground. It sneered at them as they sat up, holding onto each other. " **Isn't that adorable? You know, in a way, you two are a** _ **lot**_ **like those missing teenagers: both outcasts in your own right, both magical, both very protective of each other…and both** _ **just as likely**_ **to fall prey to an attack.** " It approached them in a painstakingly slow and portentous manner, forcing them backwards toward the green pool of liquid, which now had a host of weary moans and groans chorusing from within. " **All the friendship in the world couldn't save the likes of Mordecai and Rayasenia. You will both meet the same fate, and there will be no more Cedric and Sofia… No more 'Magical Protectors.' No more** _ **best friends**_ **.** "

Sofia reached up to her amulet, which surprisingly returned to its normal pink color at her touch, just as they reached the cusp of the pool. She glared at the wicked being. "That's what _you_ think." With her free arm, she held onto Cedric. "We wish to be in Chief Tahoma's village _right now_!" In a blink, the friends disappeared.

The cave stilled, the fountain returning to its normal state and the eerie groaning ceasing. However, the entity remained, and if it could produce any form of facial features, it would have been smirking sinisterly. " **Have it your way then… I enjoy a challenge.** " With that, the being evaporated into thin air.

* * *

Cedric and Sofia gasped as they reappeared in the village directly outside of the stone house that the chief had provided for them. They sighed in relief when they realized that nothing had followed them. However, they now had more questions than answers, and only one person could possibly help satisfy their queries.

"Chief Tahoma," Cedric began sharply as he and the princess approached the man, who was seated alone by the fire. He gulped quietly as the man's dark eyes peered dangerously at him. "I, um…" He cleared his throat, trying to regain his nerve. "We saw and heard some…interesting things in those caves."

"And?" the chief asked, folding his arms.

Sofia frowned at the man's strange attitude. "You didn't tell us that they disappeared _centuries_ ago…"

"I was trying to, but you two did not want to listen. I warned you of the danger of seeking out the truth…" He sighed. "According to the legend, Rayasenia fell protecting Mordecai from a magical attack."

Cedric blinked. "What do you mean, 'fell?' As in…?"

The chief closed his eyes. "Her body was discovered days after they'd gone missing…" He opened his eyes when Sofia gasped. "But Mordecai was gone; he was never seen again, and no one seems to know what happened to him."

Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances, shock etched into their faces.

"Seeking out the truth is a noble prospect," Chief Tahoma informed the friends as he stood up. "However, it can also be quite a dangerous thing. I'm sure you are now well aware what resides in those caves…" Seeing them nod uncertainly, he warned them, "If you know what's good for you, you will end your search now. Some questions cannot be answered, and you will have to be all right with that." With his declaration spoken, he turned and walked away.

* * *

"I feel like something still isn't right," Sofia murmured to Cedric later that night as they were in their stone hut yet again, lying on their mats and facing each other like the previous night. "I just feel like I'm missing something…"

"Perhaps Chief Tahoma is correct," Cedric consented. "We want so badly for there to be a happy ending, that we…" He sighed. "We can't handle the idea of that not being possible."

"A happy ending," she repeated, her eyes narrowing as she came to a realization. "Mr. Cedric, this is supposed to be a Story Keeper quest… I'm supposed to give these stories a happy ending. It's part of the job."

He nodded. "And?"

"And… Now that I think about it, even though this situation just seems so unfinished and even more mysterious than before, the First Story Keeper—er, the narrator—never did say anything about my job being to solve the problem. So, I…" She groaned in frustration and rubbed her hands down her face. "I'm so confused…"

Cedric reached out toward her and took one of her hands, smiling reassuringly at her as she sighed.

"If Rayasenia passed away, all those years ago… What _did_ happen to Mordecai? And even if he's still alive by some _miracle_ , how are we supposed to find him?"

"We will figure that out later. Tomorrow is Wassailia, and we need to leave early to get back to Enchancia to celebrate with your family." He placed one hand on her head, gently combing his fingers through her hair to get her to calm down. "You need to get some sleep, Sofia."

She stared at her friend uncertainly. "I'll try…" She closed her eyes, relaxing a bit as Cedric gently stroked her hair. She soon blinked her eyes open and glanced toward him one more time. "Mr. Cedric?"

He smiled tiredly. "Hmm?"

"That…that whatever-it-was in the cave said that you and I are a lot like those teens…" She frowned. "What if…? What if something happens to _us_ , like what happened to them?" Her expression changed to one of concern as he stilled his hand. "I don't want to lose you…" She reached up and tried to stop any tears from welling up in her eyes. Just the thought of losing Cedric scared her. After all they'd been through, that fear was getting worse…

"Oh, Sofia… Come here." He sat up and carefully pulled her into his arms, hugging her and resting his head against hers as she sniffled. "My darling girl, you won't lose me. And I have no intention of losing _you_. I promise you that." He expected a response, but she was quiet aside from her steady breathing. He gently rocked her back and forth. "Get some rest. We'll figure it all out tomorrow…"

Several minutes later, Cedric checked and found that his friend was fast asleep. He carefully lowered her onto her mat and covered her with the blanket. Then he slid his mat a bit closer to hers and lay down, pulling his own blanket up as he observed her. He knew that she was scared of losing him… He'd already lost _her_ once before during the summer of Mahiya, and that had nearly destroyed him. He didn't intend on letting that happen again. He summoned the thick woolen blanket from last night and draped it over them. "Good night, Sofia…" He reached over and gently clasped his hand around hers before falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, all was not well in Mångata, for the darkness was a friend of malice, and it hid the reality within.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Misleading


	8. Misleading

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: All righty… Just a heads up. Keep in mind the evil entity that Sofia and Cedric met in this story. This is _not_ the last time you'll see it, and in the next chapter, you'll find out its 'name.' Sort of. Lol! 😉 But now we've got to figure out what's going on, and what's happened to Mordecai, of course…if it's possible _to_ figure that out. *shrugs* :D Guess we'll find out, right? Haha. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 8: Misleading

* * *

The following morning was much colder than the duo had expected. They spent a little more time huddled under the woolen blanket than the previous morning, just to attempt to retain some warmth.

Sofia opened her eyes when she heard her friend shivering and felt the large blanket rustling as a result. She smiled sympathetically and scooted closer to him, snuggling up to him and even attempting to share her own blanket under the woolen one. Hearing him calming down, she rested her head against his arm and went back to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, they finally stirred again, though the chill in the air was still a bit biting. Cedric stood and helped his friend to her feet before using his wand to magically pack all of their items away before preparing to load up the AutoCoach. It was Wassailia Day, and they knew they had to begin heading back to Enchancia, despite all the mystery that still surrounded Mångata and the missing teens.

"Do we even have time to get cleaned up and changed?" Sofia asked as she stood in her pajamas, the purple long sleeved top and matching pants a bit wrinkled from her somewhat restless night of sleep.

"Perhaps it's time I taught you a very useful spell," Cedric chuckled as he lifted his wand, pointing it toward her. " _Purgo et Vestio_."

Sofia instantly felt refreshed (and much warmer) as the spell washed over her. Her hair was swept back into a half-up style with little sprigs of holly settling near the top of the smaller ponytail. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back in generous waves. Rather than a typical Protector outfit, she now wore a long-sleeved red, green, and gold dress that reached her calves, along with matching red tights and gold boots. She smiled excitedly toward Cedric. "Did you make this for me?"

"In a sense," he acknowledged before mimicking the same spell on himself, though he was now dressed in his normal everyday attire. "The advantages of magic, my dear."

"I love it!" She laughed and hurried forward, hugging him tightly and startling him momentarily. "Thank you…" She grinned up at him as he returned the hug and offered her a fond smile.

"You're most welcome. However, we really should be heading out now. We wouldn't want to miss your family's Wassailia celebration."

She nodded. "Right. We need to tell Chief Tahoma goodbye first." She sighed. "I kind of feel bad the way things ended with us last night. He seemed a little upset."

"I'm sure he'll be all right, Sofia. Come, let's get the AutoCoach loaded and then say our goodbyes."

Cedric used his wand to settle their luggage into the AutoCoach before beckoning Sofia forward. However, before they could even attempt to speak with Chief Tahoma, they made a very startling realization.

"It's all gone," Sofia gasped. She looked around in alarm. "The village, the hearth, the houses…the people? Everything is…gone." She glanced toward her partner in shock.

"I…" He also looked around, realizing that only their stone hut remained amid what used to be a village…or so they supposed. He looked out toward the ocean, which was relatively active with capping waves, the darkening clouds above the water signifying possible rain. "I'm not sure what to think, to be honest… Either everything we witnessed the last few days was some sort of mirage or magical farce, or…"

"Do you think Chief Tahoma ever existed?"

"I'm not certain, Sofia…"

The princess lifted her hands to her amulet, her teeth worrying her lip as she looked around again. She felt a strange sense of dread wash over her.

"There's clearly a reason the land was hidden from the rest of the world," Cedric informed her as he sighed. "When one brings in magical properties, either good _or_ bad, there's always a risk of causing an imbalance between the real world and the magical world." He frowned. "Speaking of which…" His instincts were nagging at the back of his mind, and in response, he turned to face the direction of the Lieslendo Caves that they'd visited. His eyes widened in terror.

A huge, ominous green haze now misted over and around the location of the caves, something that certainly hadn't been there yesterday. It was thick, opaque, and ghastly to behold. And amid that green mist, they could tell that something else seemed to be mixing in…something very dark.

"We must go, _now_ ," Cedric insisted, grasping Sofia's arms and guiding her forward. "Get into the AutoCoach."

Sofia nodded as they hurried to the coach, slamming and locking the door behind them. "Let's go, Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric used his spell to quickly lift off into the air.

The princess gazed out the back window and gasped. "Mr. Cedric, look!"

He turned and gaped at the green mist, which was forming the shape of a large, clawing hand. And it was heading right toward them. "We must seal this land, Sofia, _together_ , like last time. It will drain us a bit, but we will be fine." He sighed as she grabbed his hand and wielded her own wand as he retrieved his. "On my signal, say these words: _Celare Mångata_."

The AutoCoach rose higher and faster, even with the clawing green haze reaching toward them at a surprisingly rapid rate.

Cedric opened his window of the coach while Sofia opened hers. With a gentle squeeze of their hands, they held their wands outward and called together, " _Celare Mångata!_ " The power that erupted from their wands was intense, with purple and pink streaks of powers coursing toward the would-be hidden land. Sofia's energy seemed to be depleting far quicker than Cedric's, but he kept his hold firm and steady on her as they continued sealing the land.

Just as the darkened hazy hand came within reach of the AutoCoach, one more bout of magic burst forth, completely sealing off Mångata and its continuous mysterious secrets. Instead, the land beneath them was as it was before they first uncovered it: an endless form of a forest, now layered with snow.

Cedric and Sofia both sat back and closed the windows before sheathing their wands. The AutoCoach pressed on, back toward Enchancia.

Cedric caught Sofia as she collapsed onto him, obviously much weaker than she had been. "Sofia," he began quietly, gently caressing her back and stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry. This never should have happened. This whole trip was a huge letdown."

She stared tiredly at him. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't what we believed it would be: Mångata may not even be real, we didn't solve the mystery of the missing teens, the people weren't real, an evil being tried to destroy us and may even _still_ come after us…" He sighed as she smiled and reached toward him, placing one hand alongside his face. "It seems I'm always putting you in danger, and I deeply apologize…"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Cedric," she told him reassuringly. "We're safe now, and even though the adventure wasn't what we thought it would be and definitely didn't go according to plan, I'm glad we got to go together anyway." She smiled teasingly as she playfully patted his cheek. "At least I can say that adventures with you are never boring."

Cedric chuckled and grasped the hand against his cheek. "I can't argue with that…"

"Still… I'm curious about this 'happy ending' that I just couldn't give this story." Feeling her energy slowly returning, she pulled herself up and grasped both of his hands. "We need to go to the Secret Library when we get back to the castle."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Why?"

"There are some questions I'd like to have answered, and there's only one person I know who may be able to give them to me…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Age Old Story


	9. Age Old Story

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: You want answers? You're going to get them! 😊 AND some more questions as well, because that's how I roll. Lol. And just you wait until the next chapter. Cuteness abounds! Haha.

* * *

Chapter 9: Age Old Story

* * *

Enchancia was coated in snow from the tallest of towers to the lowest valleys. It was a beautiful sight to behold in the early afternoon, but it wasn't something the magical duo could really stop to appreciate. The moment they landed and exited the AutoCoach, Sofia requested for some of the workers to take their items to their rooms before quickly tugging Cedric along into the castle.

Luckily, they managed to avoid running into anyone (surprisingly) and made it to the princess's room before the workers did. Sofia grabbed a strange little blue book from her bedside table and hurried back to her friend. Together, they approached the secret entrance to the passage that would lead to the Secret Library.

Sofia took Cedric's hand and used her other to grasp the amulet, the book tucked under her arm. "We wish to be small." As expected, they shrank to their miniature forms and hurried into the small passageway, just before some of the workers entered.

"Talk about a close call," Cedric muttered as she led him along. "I feel like we're committing a crime or something, with all this sneaking around."

"You get used to it," she laughed.

He smirked. "Of all the people who could have said that, I never would have expected that person to be you. However, I've learned some things about you these last few years…"

She grinned and winked at him as they approached the magical boat. "Don't worry, Mr. Cedric. There are still plenty more things you can learn about me. Just wait and see."

* * *

The ride to the Secret Library was both slow yet enchanting, especially for Cedric, who had never gotten to experience the full majesty before. He was enthralled with the sights as Sofia pointed out the different references to princesses she'd met over the years. When they finally docked and entered the library not long afterward (via the little book that Cedric had noticed earlier, which apparently was some sort of key), the large area hummed to life with light.

Sofia pulled Cedric over toward the bench before the pendulum and sat down with him. "Mr. Story Keeper?" she called out, hoping beyond hope that the old man would respond.

Cedric frowned toward her, clear confusion on his face. "I thought _you_ were the Story Keeper…"

She smiled at him. "I'm the current one. He was the first. There have been many Story Keepers before me, including my Aunt Tilly."

The sorcerer gaped at her in awe. "Well… I suppose that would explain why she always went missing when we were younger… She was probably busy trying to right wrongs and solve problems, just like her niece." He chuckled as she laughed and shrugged.

Before long, the brilliant blue pendulum before them began glowing, and out of the center stepped the First Story Keeper. He adjusted his spectacles and brushed out his blue robe before standing before the friends, a somber look on his face. "Good evening, Princess Sofia," the man greeted before turning to the sorcerer next to her. "And to you, Cedric."

Cedric was rather surprised. "You _know_ me?"

Sofia stood up, an annoyed look on her face. "With all due respect, I'm a bit irritated with you right now. _Why_ would you summon me to hear the story of Rayasenia and Mordecai if their story took place hundreds of years ago? And one of them has even died already… How am I supposed to give _that_ a happy ending?"

"Sofia," Cedric began calmly, gently tugging her back to her seat as he saw that the older man seemed to have a knowing yet solemn look on his features. "Let's hear him out."

The First Story Keeper nodded appreciatively. "I'm afraid…there was a bit of a mistake on my part, Princess Sofia. That was a story you never should have heard, because as you said, it couldn't _have_ a happy ending… However, as I feel I owe you as much, I _can_ tell you the full story now; before, when I tried, something overcame me, and I simply couldn't finish…" He waved his hand and turned as the pendulum glowed a bit more, producing images of Mordecai and Rayasenia again. "Let's begin once more, shall we? And maybe this time, things will be clearer…"

Sofia sighed and smiled gently toward Cedric, who wrapped one arm around her waist as they watched the story unfold.

* * *

 _Centuries ago, there were two best friends named Mordecai and Rayasenia. They were from the land of Mångata, called The Land Where Dreams Begin, because for their ancestors, it was a land where they could start over and allow for new plans and possibilities. Families of all sorts thrived there, and they learned how to cultivate and appreciate magic._

 _The Mångatans were from all different walks of life: from Natives of various tribes, to witches, to warlocks, and everything in between. For the most part, everyone lived together harmoniously…_

 _However, Mordecai, a young prodigy of sorts who was able to create his own magic with his hands rather than a wand, was revered among scholars. His parents, seeing how much attention the boy received and acknowledging how much money the higher-class leaders were willing to pay to study the boy's abilities, discussed sending him to live with the researchers. Mordecai, stunned by their callous conclusion, took matters into his own hands. He packed his meager belongings and ran away—far from his rich family with their affinity for gold, silver, and anything reflecting monetary value. He wouldn't allow himself to become a test subject, not for all the money in the world._

 _Meanwhile, in another part of Mångata, there was a young girl named Rayasenia, or Raya for short. She stood out among the crowd with her long purple hair and her vibrant personality. Around her neck she wore a sapphire lavaliere necklace, passed down to her by her grandmother. She never took it off._

 _The happy girl was known for being a bit careless with her magic, and her family members had warned her to tone it down and not act so recklessly. The energetic witch simply couldn't help herself, and one day, she accidentally permanently injured her sister, leaving her disabled. It was an accident, pure and simple, but Rayasenia's family wouldn't listen to reason. They disowned her and kicked her out of her house, saying that if she'd hurt her own sister, it was possible that she could hurt—or maybe even kill—others as well. Heartbroken, she gathered her belongings and left._

 _It wasn't long before the two outcasts met and forged a strong bond with each other. Both misunderstood and both unwanted for very different reasons, they ultimately decided that they didn't need anyone else in the world except each other._

 _And that's the way it was for a long time. While no one was looking for Rayasenia, a search party had been sent out to find Mordecai, for obvious reasons. However, the two teens were unaware of this situation. They simply traveled together and shared their magical abilities…and their fondness for one another._

 _One day, the two stumbled upon some caves: the Lieslendo Caves. Inside lay a being so dark and dastardly that they didn't stand a chance of escaping in one piece. With the power feeding from the dark magic spells etched into the walls, and the otherworldly green pool slowly draining their energy, the teens looked to be done for._

 _When the entity moved to attack Mordecai, Rayasenia jumped in front of him and sacrificed herself. The magical blast destroyed her, causing her grandmother's beautiful lavaliere necklace to separate from her, falling right at Mordecai's feet…_

 _When the search party arrived and scoured the cave, they found Rayasenia's body, but Mordecai and the lavaliere had mysteriously disappeared. No one ever heard from the boy again._

* * *

Sofia folded her arms as the man finished his story. "I'm sorry, but that's just as depressing as the _first_ time I heard it…from Chief Tahoma."

The First Story Keeper smiled sadly. "I remember Chief Tahoma… He was a good man: a fair leader of his tribe. He was always very kind to me."

"To _you_?" Cedric asked, blinking. " _You_ lived in Mångata?"

"It was my family whose lineage began the line of royal sorcerers here in Enchancia, Cedric… From my great-great grandparents right down to you and your family, and even little Calista."

The sorcerer's mouth dropped. "W-We're related?"

"Where do you think _your_ ability to create hand magic came from?" He smiled mysteriously.

"Hang on," Sofia interrupted, frowning. "I feel like we're missing something… Something obvious."

The old man reached into his robe and withdrew a beautiful sapphire lavaliere necklace, the sparkling surface even more radiant in the light.

Sofia gasped as she recognized the gem from the story, especially from the holographic images they'd seen. She was then struck by how similar it looked to the pendulum before them. And then it all clicked. "It was _you_? _You're_ Mordecai?!"

The First Story Keeper lowered his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "I abdicated that name long ago, when I lost Raya…" He held up the lavaliere for them both to see. "I used her lavaliere and the powers within to create the pendulum where I now reside, as a way to keep a piece of her with me forever. It was hard losing her, but this does ease the pain a bit…"

"So, they never found Mor—er, you," Cedric recalled, still flabbergasted by the revelation. "Where did you go?"

"That is a story for another day, I'm afraid…" He smiled apologetically. "My time out here is waning." Just as he said that, his form began growing a bit transparent.

"Wait," Sofia requested, a bit perplexed as she jumped up. "I'm still confused. If you knew the outcome of the story, _why_ did you send us on that quest in the first place?"

"I didn't," the old man told her calmly. "You made that choice yourself, young one. You and Cedric had wanted to go to Mångata anyway, regardless of the story. The moment I heard the name of that land, I suppose something came over me and the need to tell my story was…overwhelming, to say the least… I apologize for the confusion and the inconvenience. I'll stick to other peoples' stories from now on."

The princess nodded as Cedric stood next to her. "I'm not _mad_ or anything… I'm really sorry that your friend passed away saving you. I know that has to be hard."

The First Story Keeper—Mordecai—nodded with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. I assure you: my next story quest for you will be something far different, and perhaps even more lighthearted, with the ability of having a happy ending. You deserve it, after all." With that said, he nodded toward them before being absorbed into the pendulum once more.

Cedric let out a breath and looked toward his friend, who gazed at him curiously. "Well… _That_ was unexpected…" He frowned and folded his arms. "So… It appears your First Story Keeper and I are related somehow… How strange."

"Stranger things have happened, Mr. Cedric." She grinned before taking his hand. "Ready to go celebrate Wassailia?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but first… I need to retrieve your gift from my workshop."

"Me too. After all of this, it will be nice to have something fun to do." She giggled as they began walking together. "Just wait till you see what I got you. I think you're going to love it."

He chuckled. "If it's coming from _you_ , Sofia, I'm sure I will."

They disappeared from the library, which fell into a much calmer darkness once more.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Priceless Gift

* * *

Ending notes: Just to satisfy a few things, the strange occurrence at the beginning of the story where the pendulum was going haywire… Let's call that the First Story Keeper's emotional response to the situation. As you can see, he has a hard time discussing what happened with Rayasenia, and it takes a lot out of him to mention it. Also, the idea that he and Cedric could be related was something that occurred to me when I first watched the finale. They seem to favor the same style of clothing and have the same build… Then I saw that others believed it as well. Well, then! Lol! I just decided to go along with that theory, even if it isn't true. I think it's cool to ponder over. Also, had Rayasenia not died, she and Mordecai _would have_ gotten together in the end. There's no denying that. And as for where he went when he disappeared… Like he said, that's a story for another day. 😉 Throw out your theories if you wish. Just remember, it's been centuries, and he's now a powerful Story Keeper/Narrator who helps offer Sofia missions for a happy ending. Anything is possible, right? 😊 Meanwhile… The next chapter is going to be overly fluffy, AND it's going to introduce our NEXT series…which means my countdown is going to change…tonight. The story title/premise and site should be revealed tomorrow! :D


	10. A Priceless Gift

Mångata

Summary: Cedric invites Sofia to a mysterious and magical land known as Mångata, a location that has never been mentioned in any texts or transcripts and has only been acknowledged via word of mouth. It's here that the Magical Protectors (Sofia's nickname for their 'team') try to unravel the mystery of two friends who went missing some time ago; however, the more they uncover, the more danger they find themselves in. [Takes place when Sofia is 16.]

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I don't own the name of Mångata (an untranslatable Swedish word used to express "the road-like reflection of the moon in the water" or literally "moon street"). I only own the original characters portrayed in the story, including Prince Corban. :D

A/N: There is a _huge_ fluff alert on this chapter! Naturally, because it's Wassailia at this point in the story. Haha. And yes, I'm a bit early in reality, but with the hectic schedule I'm about to take on, I figured it would be best to go ahead and finish the story. 😊 I hope you've enjoyed it. The next series will be introduced at the end of this chapter, and the site will go live at midnight CST. So there's that! 😉 Just wait till you see what I have planned… This story had mystery. The next one has mystery _and_ suspense, not to mention a higher level of danger. I told you that you've not seen the end of the mysterious evil entity. You haven't. It _will_ be back in the next story, just in a different form! :D With that said, enjoy! And Happy (Early) Wassailia/Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! 😊

* * *

Chapter 10: A Priceless Gift

* * *

Things seemed a bit calmer now to the two friends as they prepared for the evening. They'd finally made the announcement to the others in the castle that they were back, and Roland (with Corban clinging to his neck) had welcomed their return. He'd indicated that the festivities would begin at six o'clock that evening, so they still had a little bit of time to themselves.

Sofia smiled as she slid Cedric's gift under the tree, right next to the rest of the family's gifts. She even saw a few addressed to Baileywick and Violet, which warmed her heart, because they really were a part of their family. She gasped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw Amber standing there, a silly smile on her face. "Amber? What are you so happy about?"

"Well, first of all, Happy Wassailia to you too, dear sister." She grinned before thrusting a bag into the younger teen's hands. "Look at this. Desmond had Wassailia with his family today, but he gave me this as an early gift last night."

"Aw, that's sweet." She pulled out a few pieces of material before producing a small, black velvet box. She lifted the lid and blinked in surprise. "Amber…"

The blonde smiled. "It's not an engagement ring," she clarified as Sofia looked at the shimmering ring before her. "It's…a bit more than a promise ring though. Oh, what did he call it? A Forever Ring, I think. Yeah… Because 'I want to share this life with you forever…' Those were his exact words." A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "Which makes it even sweeter."

Sofia smiled as she looked back at her sister. "And the gem is an amber stone. He did really well!"

"He's so thoughtful, Sofia." She took the box back, peering at the ring with a serene smile on her face. "I don't know how I got so lucky with him."

"I think you are both lucky to have each other," the other girl clarified, grinning as Amber blinked at her. "Or maybe it was fate… Like, maybe you guys were always meant to be."

Amber laughed softly as she closed the box and slipped it back into the bag. "Do you think so?"

"After watching you two together, I'm confident in saying that I _know_ so." She reached forward and hugged her sister. "And I'm so happy for you."

The older princess smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks, Sofia…" She sighed happily as Sofia released her from the hug. "So, tell me, how was your trip with Cedric?"

"Eh… Interesting." She twirled some of her loose hair around her fingers. "Yeah, Mainlandia is…quite a place." She was going to get Cedric for coming up with such a lame cover name, but right now, she was more focused on changing the subject. "So, you want to get a snack while we're waiting on the others?"

Amber nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I'm starving. And we'd better hurry before James eats all the Christmas crackers. He's already had about twenty, and Chef Andre had to shoo him away." She rolled her eyes. "That boy's stomach is a bottomless pit—I swear." She grinned as Sofia snickered. "By the way, I love your dress! Where did you get it?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Mr. Cedric made it for me."

" _Really_?" Amber grinned and nudged her playfully. "Remind me to see about getting him to make my wedding dress when the time finally comes…"

Sofia giggled. "Oh, I'm sure he'd _love_ that!" She shook her head as they moved along.

* * *

The castle always came alive during Wassailia. With Baileywick's fantastic direction of decoration and Cedric pitching in to make it even more magical, it was a sight to behold. The crackling of the fire and the falling snow outside just made it even better. After everyone had eaten their grand meal, they all gathered around the Wassailia tree to continue their festivities.

"Mr. Cedric, open mine," Sofia suggested as she walked over and sat down beside him by the tree. She passed a gift wrapped in green to her friend as her family (and even some of the workers, particularly Baileywick and Violet) continued sharing their own gifts with each other. "I hope you like it."

"I think you know by now that anything from you is definitely a favorite of mine," he told her quietly, chuckling as she smiled shyly. "Now then, let's see what you've made this year…" He tugged the silver bow from the gift and unwrapped it, his eyes widening slightly at the contents within. "Sofia…"

Before him lay what appeared to be a magical leather-bound book entitled _Magical Protectors_ , Sofia's nickname for their team. As he opened it, he realized that the book had been magically enhanced and enchanted with moving pictures and glittering words across the pages. Upon reading a bit, he discovered that it told of their adventures the past few summers to all the different kingdoms, including Mahiya. To make it even more special, it was written from Sofia's point of view, offering more insight into the story. "This is amazing… How did you do this?"

"Mr. Merlin helped me," she admitted with a smile. "While you and Ms. Cordelia were gone one day, Calista and I paid him a visit. It took us all day to get the layout right, and when I told him everything I wanted, he finished it up. I can see why he's your favorite wizard." She laughed.

Cedric sighed and closed the book, initiating a hug for once, delighting his friend. "Thank you, Sofia… I think it's one of the best gifts I could have ever gotten."

She giggled as she returned his hug. "You're welcome, Mr. Cedric. You deserve it after all you've done for me, especially in the last few years."

"Speaking of which…" He reached under the tree, grabbing a small purple box with a pink ribbon. He passed it to the girl. "This is for you."

Sofia blinked as she accepted the box before removing the lid and gazing down inside. She pulled a few scraps of pink satin aside before retrieving a bracelet. It was made of pure silver, and on each link, there was an alternating pattern of amethyst and pink tourmaline gems. "Wow…" She gazed up at Cedric. "This is beautiful, Mr. Cedric…"

"There is far more to it than just beauty, my dear." He gave her a playful smile. "Kind of like you, I suppose."

She blushed modestly and laughed. "Mr. Cedric…"

"It was actually magically enhanced especially for you." He took the bracelet form her and unlatched the clasp, sliding it onto her left wrist and fastening it back. "It's called an Energy Stabilizer, or an E.S. Bracelet, if you prefer. It can either completely prohibit or seriously diminish the loss of energy due to powerful spell casting or a magical attack."

"Wow, _that_ would have come in handy this morning," she remarked, smiling thoughtfully.

"Tell me about it… Which is why I wanted you to have it. It's something that Greylock and I worked on together, due to my concern for your safety." He frowned thoughtfully. "After nearly losing you a few summers ago, I wanted to try to keep you as safe as possible…"

Sofia grasped his hands and squeezed them. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric… I really appreciate it." She then grinned at him. "So… You and Mr. Greylock made this together?" She laughed as he nodded. "Well, that's good to know. I'm glad you guys are getting along better."

"Yes, it took some time, but I feel that we're on the right track. Oh! I almost forgot." He grabbed a second gift, this time wrapped in pink paper, and passed it to her. "This is also for you. But…if you don't mind, look at it later this evening, all right?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"It's…a bit private, I suppose. I'm not always the best at expressing my feelings and thoughts or whatever in person, so…writing them down is a bit easier."

She smiled in understanding. "I see. I will. Ooh, do you want to get some Wassailia cookies? Chef Andre made a new kind this year, with cinnamon."

"Sure, why not?" He set their gifts aside in a chair before standing, pulling his friend to her feet as well and following her to a table set aside with plenty of treats. "Ooh, these look delicious."

"They _are_ ," James responded as he walked up from the other side and snagged three of the white and red cookies. "I've already had like three dozen or so." He grinned as the two friends gave him amused looks. "By the way, looks like you guys landed under the Huggabow."

Sofia blinked. "The what?" She glanced up, noting a big red bow with an image of two people hugging. "James, what is _that_?"

"A Huggabow!" He laughed. "I came up with it as an alternative for the sixty strands of mistletoe that Amber put up all over the castle."

" _Sixty_ strands?" Cedric asked, appalled. "Where does one even _find_ that many sprigs of mistletoe?"

James shrugged. "Beats me. But hey, at least it was the Huggabow and not the mistletoe, huh?" he teased, laughing, causing the two friends to blush.

"Very funny, James," Sofia scoffed before smiling shyly toward Cedric. "Well, we've had plenty of practice, and I like hugs anyway." She reached over and gently hugged the sorcerer, resting her head on his chest. "Especially hugs from you, Mr. Cedric…"

He smiled fondly and returned her hug. "I learned from the best," he murmured softly, causing her to giggle quietly.

* * *

Roland raised an eyebrow at the hugging friends as Corban babbled and pulled on his cravat. "Looks like James got another few 'Huggabow victims.'"

"Are you sure?" Miranda joked, smiling. "They're Cedric and Sofia, after all. They hug each other all the time anyway." She laughed before picking up Corban, kissing his nose and grinning as the baby squealed happily. "Aww, who's a little cutie? Corban is!"

"They're _still_ hugging, Miranda," Roland acknowledged several moments later, folding his arms. "You don't think she's upset and he's trying to comfort her, do you? Or maybe she's feeling sick and needed some help? Or-"

"Or _maybe_ they just like hugging each other because they care about each other, Rollie. They're best friends. Friends hug each other. It's called being affectionate and showing your loved ones that you care." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. It's Wassailia." She kissed his cheek and winked. "Lighten up!"

Roland sighed and smiled, shaking his head. "I know. Let's open one of Corban's presents now, shall we?"

The baby gurgled in response, grinning at his father, showing off the two new teeth he'd earned. "Dada!"

The king chuckled and took the baby back from Miranda. "That's my boy!"

* * *

The evening carried on successfully, with plenty of laughter, food, and celebration. Amber had received a new paint set and easel from her siblings, and Miranda had sewn her a new gown made with chartreuse and cream fabrics. James had gotten new armor from his sisters and a specially-crafted sword for his knight training from his parents. Sofia also got a new dark purple and blue dress from Miranda and some traveling supplies from her siblings (since they indicated that she was always going somewhere, and they wanted her to be prepared). Sofia was starting to see a pattern with people concerned for her safety, but she was definitely touched that they cared so much.

And the newest sibling received plenty of new soft, plush toys to play with. Cedric had even created a magical hovering mobile of different colored stars to play soft music so that it would be easier for the baby to fall asleep, which was much appreciated by his parents (especially when their youngest one was such a hyper and alert child).

* * *

Later that evening, Sofia lay on her bed and stared at her new bracelet. It glistened under the moonlight, causing her to smile. She then gasped. "Oh, right! Mr. Cedric's other gift…" She sat up and reached over to her bedside table, retrieving the pink package that he'd handed her. "He said it was private… What could it even be?" Unable to stand the suspense anymore, she swiftly removed the wrapping and set it aside, blinking as she found what appeared to be a…portfolio? "Huh?"

She opened the thin book and found a hand-written letter bound inside the book. It wasn't perfect by any means, with a few scratches here, a few smudges there, and tiny rips in the parchment along the way. But it was from Cedric, and that's all that mattered. She smiled as she leaned against her pillows and began reading by the glow of her lamp.

 _My Dear Sofia,_

 _I cannot tell you how honored I am that, even all these years later, you still call_ _me_ _your best friend. I'll never fully understand it, and I'm quite sure many others think the same way—especially with my sordid past… But it is a pleasure to be seen in such a positive light, especially since you are the one to shine it._

 _I was nervous, to be perfectly honest, when I asked you to be my partner and work with me in our magical quests. I was sure you'd turn the offer down, especially since you are often immersed in school work, Protector duties, Story Keeper missions, and so many other things. Yet you said yes. And you seemed rather excited as well, which made me even happier. Never in a million years did I believe someone would be able to work so well with me: to see what I see, do what I do, enjoy what I enjoy, and so on… And to come from being my student to my equal in magic… that's a prediction I never could have made._

 _You've given me so many chances, Sofia. So many opportunities to prove that I'm more than my miserable past and bad choices… That I can_ _be_ _Cedric the Great, or even Cedric the Sensational. I love both titles, especially the second one, because such a good-hearted person bestowed it upon me when I was at one of my lowest points… It gave me a glimmer of hope, and I carried that with me until King Roland gave me the title I'd coveted since I was a boy. Like you said, perhaps I should hyphenate…_

 _There's no way I can ever thank you for everything you've done for me, but I'd certainly like to try. I have one last surprise in store for you, and it's something I believe you deserve more than anyone else. However, this time, I'd much rather tell you in person. When you get the chance, come see me, and I'll explain everything._

 _Thank you for all you've done over the years, Sofia. Thank you for being there, for comforting me in my darkest times, for being my voice of reason and in a sense my guardian angel. There's no purer heart than that of a child, but you're no longer a child, and I've still not seen a purer heart than yours. It's saved me countless times, over and over again, and it's time I repaid you. It's the least I can do…_

 _Happy Wassailia, my friend, my partner in magic, and my dear princess._

 _Love,_

 _Cedric_

Sofia was wiping away tears by the time she finished reading his letter. It was filled with so much sincerity and honesty that she was floored. And he had _another_ surprise for her? What else could he possibly give her? She knew it was close to midnight at this point, but she just had to find out…

She closed the portfolio and slid it under her pillows for safe keeping and slid her slippers and robe on before heading out of her room toward Cedric's workshop.

* * *

Cedric glanced up from reading through _Magical Protectors_ for the third time when he heard a knock on his door. He shut the book and stored it away in his desk drawer before standing and walking toward his door, pulling it open. He smiled as he saw the princess there. "Sofia-?" He gasped as she hugged him tightly, her face buried into his robe. He lifted one hand to her head as the other settled around her back. "Are you all right?"

She laughed, the sound muffled by the fabric, before looking up at him. "Am I all right?" She smiled sweetly at her friend. "I read your letter…" She giggled as he gulped, an uncertain expression on his face. "Thank you… It was one of the sweetest things you could have given me."

The sorcerer sighed in relief before chuckling a bit. "I'm glad… I wasn't sure if I should give it to you or not, but Wormwood got tired of me second guessing myself and wrapped the blooming thing himself.

The look on her face was priceless. " _Wormwood_ did?"

"I couldn't believe it either… Who knew ravens could wrap Wassailia gifts?" He smirked as she laughed again. "But I digress…" He gently tugged on her loosened hair. "I assume you're here to discuss what I said in the letter?"

"Well…yeah…" She released him as he guided her over to the worktable to sit. "What exactly is this surprise of yours?"

"Believe it or not, it's another trip…" He held up his hands and smiled as she looked like she wanted to say something. " _After_ you graduate next semester, actually…"

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, it's to a land that I'm certain will benefit you this time: Reimagia."

"Reimagia?" She shook her head. "I've never heard of it. What's so special about this place?"

He smiled. "It's where everyone goes when they want to receive proper training to become a full-fledged sorcerer…or sorceress." He shrugged as he heard her gasp, her blue eyes wide. "If you want to, of course… You don't have to, if that's not what you want." He gasped in surprise as she hurried over to him, hugging him yet again. Actually, she'd nearly tackled him off the chair, but he'd managed to maintain some form of balance. He laughed as he returned the hug. "I take it that you like the idea?"

"Are you kidding?" She let go of him and beamed. "A sorceress? Me? I've always wanted to go through with the training, but I didn't think it was possible…since I don't have the same type of magical family like you do."

"Perhaps, but you're special, Sofia. You _made_ magic. Magic didn't make _you_. You unlocked the secrets of the Amulet of Avalor. You became the first non-magical Protector, and the youngest. You excelled in all of your sorcery classes and outshined some of the brightest magical minds. And how many redemptions are you responsible for? Not to mention defeating Vor and so many other wicked entities… If _anyone_ deserves this opportunity, _you_ do."

"And what if they say no?" she asked, a worried expression crossing her features. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You're _not_ 'good enough.' You're _far_ better than that: you're perfect." He smiled as she laughed softly. "And they're fools if they don't see that. If _they_ won't train you, I'll train you myself. Along with my father, Merlin, and whoever else I can find." He gently cupped her chin with his hand. "So what do you say?"

She grinned. "Let's do it." She squealed excitedly and hugged him again. "I can't believe I get to train to be a sorceress… I've wanted this for _years_."

Cedric gently patted her back, thrilled to hear her confession. "Good. Then I'm going to try my best to make that dream come true for you."

Sofia smiled as she sat up and looked at him. "You really _are_ the best, Mr. Cedric."

He chuckled, grasping her hand. "I appreciate it, Sofia. Then it's settled. Next year, we'll travel to Reimagia, and if all goes well, you'll have one more well-deserved title to add to your list."

She laughed and nodded. "Sofia the Sorceress… I kind of like the sound of that."

He echoed her laughter. "So do I. Happy Wassailia, Sofia."

"Happy Wassailia, Mr. Cedric." She hugged him again, more gently this time. "I love you," she whispered.

Cedric smiled softly while returning her hug. "I love you too."

The end (and to be continued in "Reimagia")


End file.
